Seniors
by daphnelovesfreddie
Summary: The gang are seniors in high school! Kinda sequel to the beginning. DaphFred and ShaggyVelma Please Read&Review! COMPLETED!
1. 1st Day of School:Morning

Seniors

A sequel to The Beginning

By: Daphne Van Stevenson

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a kind of sequel to the beginning, its called seniors and its about when the gang is seniors in high school, I hope to make it as long as the beginning so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo or any of the characters. The plot however is entirely mine! **

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!!" Daphne Blake's hand hit the snooze button for the third time. "Oh god, school." she groaned, pretty much falling out of bed. Her dad looked in the door; he was wearing a suit and tie and carrying his briefcase.

"Bye dear, I'm headed to Paris for a few days for work. Have a great first day back at school, you're a senior now!" he said.

"Bye daddy! Thanks I will" Daphne said kissing him on the cheek. She rushed to get dressed hoping to look her best, maybe this year, wait it had to be this year, there would be no other time, yes this year she could tell Fred Jones how she felt.

"FRED!!" Came his dad's voice from over his bed. "Wake up, summer is over!!"

"Yeah, Yeah, dad 10 more minutes?!" Fred mumbled flipping over in bed so he didn't have to look at his dad.

"NOW!!" Bill Jones said pulling the covers off his son. "Besides didn't you tell Daphne you'd walk her to school?" Fred jumped out of bed and ran to the shower to get ready. "Knew that would get him up, I knew it, that Fred is a sucker for girls, well maybe just that girl…" his dad muttered under his breath as he walked to the kitchen.

"Raggy? Raggy?" Scooby called searching under sheets and blankets until he found Shaggy's foot.

"Norville Rogers!" his mom's voice called through his room. "Up, breakfast is on the table, get up!" Well when you mention food, there's no stopping Shaggy or Scooby for that matter. The both jumped out of the bed and tore through the house until they got to the kitchen.

Velma was already up and eating _Frosted Flakes _for breakfast. She was excited about what her senior year would bring and that next year she would be heading off to college. "Velma, the bus is on the drive!" Marilyn Dinkley called to her daughter.

"Ok mom!" Velma yelled back. She grabbed her bag and hugged her mother as she ran out the door.

Fred dressed quickly in blue jeans, and a dark blue polo shirt, he slid a white sweater over the shirt and then put his ascot on. After brushing his blonde hair into a side part Fred said bye to his dad and set out for Daphne's house. When he arrived at the Blake household Fred pressed the buzzer on the gate and waited for Daphne.

Daphne ran out of the house wearing a purple polo dress with an attractive lime green sash around the waist her baby heeled shoes went click click click click on the drive way. Her red hair blew around her face in the September breeze. Fred gasped at how beautiful she was even from a distance away. She opened the gate and slid out.

"Hey Freddie! Are you ready for our senior year?" she asked brightly flashing him a big beautiful "Daphne smile".

"Uh hey Daph, um uh yeah of course!" he said. "God I sound so stupid" he thought. She gave him a hug that sent shivers up his spine and they set off toward Coolsville Central High. The walk was quiet but not very awkward—you know when your with your true love it never feels that awkward just silent. Then they arrived at the campus which was boiling with activity and people.

"Hey look there's Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma!!" Daphne cried and began to walk toward her friends as Fred followed her.

"Like hey people!" Shaggy said hugging Daphne and Fred at the same time. After exchanging greetings and hugs and of course petting Scooby they four best friends set off to homeroom to begin the best, romance filled, and adventurous, successful year of school of their lives.

**Ok I know it might not be the best but I was low on ideas and so it will get better!**

**Comment please!! –daphne vs.**


	2. Romance Begins

**A/N: Here's chapter 2, I hope it's better than chapter 1, which I admit wasn't all that great! So enjoy & please comment!!**

In homeroom rumors and paper airplanes were flying as the gang caught up with each other. Daphne had gone to London for a month that summer, Fred went to the same sports camp he went to every summer, Velma went to science camp and on a ski trip to Colorado while Shaggy and Scooby went on family vacation to Six Flags. They had only spent a little time together and really wanted to make up for it this year.

"Ok class settle down!" Mrs. Mayer, the meanest teacher in the whole school yelled to the teenagers.

"Like all the teachers and we have to get stuck with her!" Shaggy whispered to Velma as he stuck his tongue out at her back. Velma giggled only to get yelled at by Ms. Mayer.

"I'm going to assign you seats, because even though you are seniors, you still have very little self control." Ms. Mayer stated harshly. This greatly upset the gang, especially Daphne who really wanted badly to be near Fred but she got stuck between Irene, the most conceited, meanest, and of course most popular girl in school who happened to have a crush on Fred, and Barry, a geek who had a crush on her. "This is great." she mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh DeeDee it's so nice to see you again." Irene said in a superficially sweet voice as she gave Daphne one of her fakest smiles. "I bet I'll still beat you out for head cheerleader this year!" she said coating her words in a sweet tone.

"Oh don't hedge your bets, we have a new coach, maybe she won't be immune to brat." Daphne snapped before smiling sarcastically. Irene was prepared for a comeback but then the shrill "Rrrinnnggggg!" of the bell interrupted her shrill voice and Daphne walked briskly out of the room.

"Daph, hey Daph wait!!" Fred called jogging down the hallway. "Is um everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine." She said flatly not looking at him.

"Daph, come on, I've know you since you were twelve, I can tell." Fred said in a soft gentle tone normally reserved for Daphne. He took her hand and pulled her into a corner. Then he took her nicely manicured hands in his own, looked her in the eyes and whispered, "Daph you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Y y yes Freddie." she stuttered. Then she looked into his eyes, the most beautiful blue color she had ever seen and began talking, "See Irene was just being herself, you know acting all high and mighty and being a brat and normally I don't care but then she struck a nerve by saying she would beat me out for cheerleading captain again, which is probably true since she has since 9th grade…" Daphne said then taking a breath she looked at Fred who was trying to comprehend all she had said in the span of sixty seconds and couldn't help giggling.

"You know something Daph, you're better than her and you always have been and I know that you can beat her out, don't let your nerves get to you and you'll be fine." he said giving her a piece of advice his late mother had given him many times playing little league baseball.

"Thanks Freddie, you're really sweet!" Daphne whispered and hugged him around the waist.

"Yeah and you know what, you're really beautiful!" He whispered back pulling her face toward his and touching her lips lightly to his.

"Oh my god!!" Daphne thought. "Fred Jones kissed me, he kissed me, I mean it wasn't like passionate but it was on the lips." she was on the verge of squealing girlishly and skipping down the hallway.

"Oh my god!" Fred was thinking. "I just kissed Daphne Blake." his face turned bright red and he immediately pulled his lips away in fear of any students seeing.

"Rrrrringgg" the second bell rang. Daphne let go of Fred's waist looked at him on more time then giggled and said "I got to go to math and I think you have English so I guess I'll see you in science?"

"Yeah sure, um yeah bye" Fred said not being able to take his eyes off hers. She jogged off down the now emptying hallway and turned to look at him one last time before heading down the stairwell. Fred set off in the opposite direction thinking "I might actually have a chance with Daphne Blake!!"

"YEAH!!" he yelled pumping his fist in the air and getting some strange glances from the freshman art class.

Little did Daphne and Fred know Velma and Shaggy saw the whole encounter and were pleased they both knew that Daphne and Fred loved each other and were happy for them.

But little did Shaggy and Velma know that they both harbored feelings for each other too. Not as deep as the redhead's and blonde's but it was about to grow deeper.

**So what do you think?? Good, bad, ok?? It might have been kinda corny at the end… but eh whatever.**

**Daphne van Stevenson**


	3. First Date

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter took a long time; I had so many finals at school. This chapter is for Kate Ferns, who has supported all my stories since I writing fan fiction, Thanks so much!! )**

The rest of the day was pretty good. Daphne was spellbound around Fred, as was he around her. She couldn't believe he actually kissed her and thought she was beautiful. I mean that had been like her dream since she met him. She went throughout the whole day feeling giddy and just lovesick, running into poles, and not listening to teachers, and stuff like that. In afternoon homeroom Daphne ignored Irene's icy glares and sidled over to Freddie.

"Hey um wanna hang out today?" she asked him trying to keep her eyes off his, in fear that she might not be able to look away.

"Yeah, that would be really great!" Fred smiled back at her.

"So you guys want to like go to the pool after school today, its like still open!" Shaggy asked his friends.

"That would be fun!" Velma said.

"REAH!!" Scooby said voicing his opinion through the window of the class.

"Well, um yeah it would be fun, but I already have homework and my dad wanted me home early and stuff so I'm gonna have to sit it out, sorry guys." Fred lied, which being Mr. Perfect, was very very hard for him, but he wanted to be with Daphne so much it was like nothing would stop him.

"Yeah I have a few things to do, and I just got a new horse and well if we're gonna be ready for state next year, I'm gonna have to practice…" Daphne said playing along with Fred's game.

"Wow man, homework already?" Shaggy asked. "Dude that sucks man!"

"Yeah, well…" Fred said. "It's our last year of high school so let's just put up with it."

"Well us three are going to go with out you, is that ok?" Velma asked just as the bell rang.

"Yeah, no biggie!" Daphne said smiling as she pulled Fred out the other way and down the hall.

"So, um what, do you wanna do??" Fred asked.

"Let's go into town and just walk" Daphne said. So Daphne and Freddie walked out of the school and onto the cobblestone sidewalk through town. About halfway though the walk which had been quiet the whole time Daphne looked at Fred and with her heart beating faster than a race car at the Indy 500. "Freddie, do you um like to be with me??"

"Of course!" he said looking in her eyes. "I'm with you now right?" he sidled closer to her and took her petite, slender hand in his strong, muscular one and held it tight as they walked down the sidewalk.

Daphne giggled girlishly again and then smiled flirtatiously at Fred. Then Fred pulled her into the coffee shop and pushed her down on a booth.

"I'd like one large iced mocha please." Fred told the girl at the counter. When the big cold drink was ready, Fred grabbed two straws and set the cup down in front of the redheaded beauty before taking the seat across from her.

"Awww, thanks Fred, you really are so sweet!" she said flashing her blue eyes, they were as blue as the ocean on a nice summer's day.

"Hey anything for you." Fred said and it came out sounding a lot weirder than he planned. She giggled again and took a drink. After she was done he took a drink as to not make things too awkward but while he was still sipping from the straw, Daphne put her lips foreword and began to drink some more. Fred stayed there, but after about three seconds of complete awkwardness he stopped and let her have the rest. They left the coffee shop still holding hands and then they rounded the corner by the pool, heading to Daphne's house.

"Like look, it's the homework lovers club!" Shaggy whispered to Velma and Scooby who burst out laughing.

"Don't get too mad Shag, they just need some time alone and before long they'll be able to hang out with us and be in love at the same time." Velma said before pushing Shaggy into the deep end.

"Like hey!" Shaggy yelled splashing her and the Daphne and Fred issue was soon shook off and placed at the back of his mind.

When they arrived at Daphne's house Fred let go of her hand as she pushed the buzzer and plucked a rose blossom from the bush by the fence. When Daphne turned around to say bye, he cornered her against the fence and placed it in her beautiful hair.

Then he gently kissed her on the lips, again it wasn't passionate but still Daphne was happy. "Bye Freddie!" she whispered not wanting to let go of his waist.

"Bye, Daph!" he said pressing his lips to her forehead and walking off slowly the other way.

**so what do you think of this chap.??? please comment!!**


	4. Conversations&Flowers

**Hey everyone!! Sorry, I have not updated lately, but I have not been writing, we had a formal dance & graduation and I have been preoccupied. This might be my last chapter for a week or so cause I'm soon going to be in the process of moving out & will be without a computer as of next week, I will still write though, and will type it up when I am settled, which won't be too long. Thanks again Kate Ferns for your constant support!!**

**--daphne van Stevenson**

Daphne walked slowly up her driveway thinking over the days events. She was overjoyed that Fred was interested in her but she felt a little guilty by deserting the rest of the gang like that. So she ran inside and up the stairs to her bedroom, the size of a hotel suite. The redhead then picked up the phone and flopped down on the bed, she dialed the all too familiar number to the Dinkley house. Velma answered "Hello Dinkley Residence."

"Velms, its Daphne!" Daphne said sounding guilty. "Look Velma, I was with Fred this afternoon, not at home, I'm so sorry I should have told you…."

"I know, Daph, I saw you guys, and its not big deal, I'm happy your together and its kinda fun to get Shaggy to myself…"

"I never said we were together and Velms is there something between you and Shaggy?!" Daphne giggled.

"No way!" Velma giggled back.

"Ha Ha I can hear you blushing through the phone line… don't worry Shaggy's all yours!" Daphne said.

This girl talk went on for at least an hour until Velma had to surrender the phone to her sister. Meanwhile Fred was throwing a football with his Dad. "Hey Dad, um well, what's a good gift for a girl to tell her you like her, my friend from school was wondering and I don't really no so yeah this kid asked me…" Fred said really really fast.

Bill Jones chuckled and went along with Fred's story. "Well you can't go wrong with flowers, or buy her a drink or something."

"Yeah he already bought the girl a drink, so flowers are good??" Fred said tossing the football.

"Yep flowers and around prom time ask her and get her a corsage girl's love that kind of stuff." Mr. Jones said giving the football another toss at his son.

That night Daphne fell asleep and began to dream it was her wedding day and there was Fred but then Irene was the flower girl and the cake broke and Fred went off with Velma and she got stuck with Scooby. Daphne woke up sweating, seven minutes after she fell asleep! The next morning she waited for Fred but he wasn't there on time, she waited ten minutes more but then she decided she had to walk or else she'd get an unexcused tardy.

Everything was going wrong for Fred he woke up later than he planned and then he couldn't find his clean shirt. So he ended up wearing and old Beatles concert shirt of his dad's, then he had to search for his warm up jacket as to cover up the shirt cause he wasn't sure Daphne would like him in a Beatles shirt! He didn't have time to eat breakfast because he needed to run to the pharmacy to buy Daphne a bouquet of flowers. When he finally got there he had to piece together coins to buy the prettiest bouquet because he ran out of bills. Then holding the bouquet in one hand and his history book in the other he took off running toward the Blake mansion. When he finally arrived there Daphne had already left so out of breath he kept running until he saw her slender figure walking all alone almost at school.

"DAPHNE!!!!" He called getting her to turn around.

"Fred!" she called back and began to run toward him and ignoring the fact he had Paul McCartney's face on his shirt she gave him a big huge hug.

"Hey Daph, um these are for you, they reminded me of um your beauty…" He said kicking himself for how lame he sounded.

"Awww Freddie, I swear you are the sweetest boy in the world, I'm a really lucky girl." she said taking the flowers and kissing him on the cheek.

"and I'm a lucky guy.." Fred thought. Suddenly all the problems Fred had melted away and his day became perfect.

**Please review!! Thanks!**


	5. Thats Why Its Called a Crush

**Hey everyone!! I'm moved in & stuff so I'll be writing A LOT more than I have been, besides its summer& I'll get bored. I'm so glad to be connected and back on fan fiction!! So here it is chapter 5, hope you like it!!!**

Daphne would have loved to stay longer with Fred, with the flowers he bought her, and just hug him and let the wind blow her hair. Unfortunately there was a problem and that would be called high school. The bell rang and Daphne and Fred looked at each other then broke out in a dead run. Daphne was amazingly fast for a girl in high heels and they slid into homeroom just in the nick of time. When the bell rang Daphne got up and turned around to face Fred, "Hey Fred, wanna come over after school, I have to ride my new horse, but hey you can come and watch and stuff…"

"Sure, Daph, see you at lunch." He grasped her hand gently then let it go as he walked out of the door. Daphne blushed and watched his handsome athletic figure walk away, then the turned around to face… Irene.

"Hey DeeDee, so is there something between you and Fred now?" she asked in a sneer.

"No." Daphne snapped and left it at that. She turned her back on Irene and walked over toward Velma. "Velma, hey guess what, Freddie was so sweet he got me flowers!"

"Jinkies, are things getting serious then?" Velma asked jokingly.

"Ha ha, nope, but I think I just realized something." Daphne sighed running a hand through her hair.

"What's that?" Velma said distractedly.

"I think I love him…" Daphne breathed getting a far away look in her eyes.

"Wow!!" Velma cried. "Ha-ha you do have it bad!!"

"So Velms come on, we're 17 you have to have been in love by now, so do u like someone?!" Daphne said, happy to have told Velma how she felt about Fred.

"Well…" Velma confided as they walked toward English class. " I kinda sorta like Shaggy…, I mean not nearly as much as you love Fred but you no a little more than a crush!"

"Yeah Velma!!" Daphne clapped her hands. "I kinda figured it was him, so try and get him to ask you to homecoming!!"

"I couldn't, I really am not the flirty type like you are…" Velma said.

"Hey I'm not flirty!" Daphne protested. "Well maybe a little…" she admitted grinning.

"Oh my god, never mind I hate him I hate him I hate him!" Velma cried running toward the girl's room.

"What the… Velma…" Daphne whined. Then she saw him Shaggy Rogers, the most unromantic guy she'd ever met in a romantic embrace with a petite brunette. She was Rachel Davidson, a girl who Daphne didn't really know, but Shaggy was hugging her and it looked like they were about to kiss…

Daphne's heart went out to Velma as she ran as fast as her high heels could allow her in the direction Velma ran off in. "Well I guess that's why its called a crush…" Daphne thought pushing past people until she reached the ladies room door. "Well Velma needs me, so maybe this is an ok excuse to cut class…" Daphne thought as she heard her best friend's tears in the last stall. 

**A/N; so did you like it? Sorry about the wait. I had the WORST writer's block I've ever had! And I was kinda unromantic feeling. Don't worry Daph is gonna patch stuff up!! PLEASE COMMENT!!!**


	6. Daphne the Matchmaker

**A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was a little rushed. Hope you enjoy chapter 6!!**

Daphne found a sobbing Velma quickly. She hugged the younger girl tightly and let her cry on her purple dress. "Velma its ok, it's alright, I'm gonna go talk to Shaggy, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." Daphne said calmly. Daphne thought that this was kinda weird, it was normally her getting all stirred up about something and Velma trying to console her.

"Daphne," Velma said looking at her friend. "You are so lucky you fell in love with a guy who loves you back." then she started crying again.

Daphne silently thanked Fred in her brain for being that way and the looked at Velma. "Well, yeah, but Velms, I mean remember when you went out with Marcum Hoo in tenth grade, Shaggy got so jealous he wouldn't even look at Marcum, who has been his friend like forever…"

"Really? He was jealous?" Velma said with a hopeful voice.

"Uh, huh, and I'm gonna get him back for you, if you tell me something." Daphne promised.

"Tell you what?" Velma asked wiping away tears off her cheeks.

"That you are really in love with him." Daphne smiled. "Its ok Velma I won't laugh, I mean look at me I've been in hopelessly in love with Freddie since I met him!"

"Ha ha, ok Daph. I do love Shaggy, I mean I have all along, but it took me a while to realize it, a few years back I thought I loved Marcum but going out with him made me realize that it's been Shaggy all along…" Velma confessed quietly.

"I knew it!" Daphne replied. "So let's get going, and make it to our next classes and just hope we aren't in too much trouble for cutting..."

"Yeah, and Daph…" Velma said opening the swinging door into the hallway.

"Uh huh" Daphne replied.

"Thanks a lot!" Velma said smiling for the first time.

"No problem, you are my best friend!" Daphne smiled and walked off toward Spanish 4 which was one of the only classes she had with Fred. "Hey Freddie," she whispered sitting down next to him. "Um we're gonna have to forget about our um date thingy this afternoon…"

Fred's face fell and his mind began racing. "Ugh she hates me, why why why, well there goes my perfe-"

"No Freddie, nothing like that! I need to help Velma, with a boy problem; um you could help too, because it's kinda Shaggy who's the problem…" Daphne spent most of class passing Fred notes to explain what was happening and by last period they had developed an almost fool proof plan.

When the last bell rang Fred ran out and got Scooby before Shaggy could. "Scoob, we need you to lure Shaggy to us at the football field, ok boy?" Fred said taking the leash off the great dane.

"Roo Rooby Rax??" Scooby asked longingly. (two Scooby Snax)

"Ok boy!" Fred laughed giving the dog the treats he had in his pocket Daphne had given him in case Scooby needed bribing. He sent Scooby to fetch his owner and then ran to join Daphne. Daphne had felt it better that Velma not be there when she lectured Shaggy so she sent the younger girl into town with $40 to get a manicure and pedicure.

"Poor girl she needs some pampering after today." Daphne told Fred as Velma walked off toward downtown.

"You are so sweet to do this for her." Fred said sweeping Daphne into his arms and playing with her beautiful red hair.

"Freddie!" Daphne squealed pretending to try and escape.

"Shh Daph, people might hear and think I'm murdering you or something." Fred joked pulling her close.

She laid her head against his muscular chest; "wow did this feel good, to be held by Fred" Daphne thought. Then she felt kinda guilty. "Was this what Velma dreamed of with Shaggy?" Daphne wondered.

"Like guys?" Shaggy's voice broke the romantic silence.

"Oh hey Shag" Fred said unwrapping his arms from around the redhead. "Um Daph and I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Like ok but make it quick cause I left Scoob with Rachel, we're gonna go someplace after this." Shaggy explained.

"Oh great." Daphne thought. "His stupid girlfriend is waiting."

"Shaggy do you love Rachel?" Daphne asked.

"Like I dunno, not really, I don't love her, I kinda have had a crush on her since 9th grade." he explained.

"Well maybe deep down, you love someone else, someone who's been there all along." Daphne said calmly.

Right away Velma popped into the lanky teen's mind that feeling for her never really seemed to be there before. Maybe it was hidden in his heart and Daphne had just uncovered it?

"Like well, there is this one groovy girl named Velms and well I just might love her!" Shaggy said his cheeks reddening.

" Well Norville Rogers you had better tell her that, before you lose her, cause she was really torn up about Rachel earlier, crying and everything…" Daphne said in a serious tone.

"Like really? Like wow!! Well I guess I'd better go break up with Rachel and um ask Velms to homecoming!" Shaggy cried.

"Great plan." Daphne sighed with relief—Velma's heart wouldn't stay broken for long.

**What do you guys think?? Read&Review Please!!**


	7. Cannot Wait Till Friday

**A/N: Sorry for the bit of a wait. I was on vacation up north for a week. So yeah here is chapter 7! Disclaimer: I don't own "You're the one that I want" from "Grease".**

The redhead and the blonde watched Shaggy run off in the other direction. "Well Daph, I don't know how you did that but wow, you were good!" Fred exclaimed his eyes following Shaggy until he disappeared.

"Ha ha thanks!" Daphne replied. Then her voice changed "Ugh I have voice lessons in a hour." she said pulling her hair back with a headband.

"Oh well, um I can walk you home, I haven't heard you sing…" Fred said. "Well in a while not since we were 13 and got you got hooked on "Grease" that summer…" he laughed.

"You better shape up cause I need a man and my heart is set on you." Daphne sang then she looked at Fred and blushed.

"Wow she's gotten a lot better since I heard her last." he thought. "That was great Daph, you could be like a singer or something…" he trailed off.

"Well I don't know about professional but hey I enjoy it." Daphne replied. Then she instinctively got closer to Fred's side. She was hoping he would take the hint and put his arm around her. Fred got the hint and was kind of nervous but it was now or never, he slipped his arm gently around her shoulders. She smiled sweetly at him then said "So um how are you feeling about homecoming, quarterback?"

"Ah, nervous, but good all the same, we can win, East High are wimps we always beat them." Fred replied confidently.

"Well you're doing better than me, it's my first year as cheerleading captain and I think I might faint next week!" Daphne confided.

"Hey Daph don't worry you'll do great, not to mention you'll be my favorite cheerleader no matter what!" he whispered.

"Aw thanks Freddie!" she commented unfortunately they were nearing her house so she pushed the button on the gate.

"Hey Daph, um one more thing, um will you be my er date to homecoming?" Fred asked letting go of her shoulders.

"Of course Freddie, there is no one else I would rather go with!" she smiled hugging him then turning on her heel to walk up the driveway. "Bye Fred" she called.

"Bye Daph!" he called back then he turned and walked toward home. On his way home Fred passed Shaggy's house, seeing his friend in the garage he called out, "Shaggy! How'd it go with Velma?"

"Like good man!" Shaggy replied walking down the driveway. "Like she just went home, and like she said yes to homecoming!" Shaggy smiled barely able to contain his excitement.

"Great! I got a date too!" Fred exclaimed sounding just as excited as his friend.

"Like wow, Daphne must have been happy!" Shaggy replied.

"Hey, I didn't even tell you, it was her yet!" Fred said blushing slightly.

"Like you didn't have to man, so um are you going to tell her how you really feel?" Shaggy probed knowing his friend had been waiting for the exact moment to say 'I love you'.

"Hey come on I might, I think, just gimme a break!" Fred joked pushing the skinny guy.

"Like ok man!" Shaggy laughed pushing the blonde guy back. "Well like I had better go, I'm like supposed to be watching my sisters." he said turning to walk to the door.

"Ha ha ok Shag, see ya!" Fred said and began walking toward his house again. When Fred arrived home he found his Dad sitting on the sofa watching football on ESPN.

"Hey Dad!" Fred said sitting down next to him.

"Freddie! How's it going? Are you ready for the big game next week?" Bill Jones muted the television and looked at his son.

"Yep, we have a two hour long practice tomorrow, but I think I'm ready." Fred said settling back into the couch and watching the game hoping his dad would NOT ask him about the dance.

"So Fred have you got a date yet? You are quarterback it must be a cinch to get a date." his dad said casually.

Fred blushed feeling uneasy and nervous all over again. "Yeah I got a date." he mumbled trying not to make a big deal of it.

"Good for you! Who is the lucky girl?" his dad asked. "Oh wait let me guess, hmmm is she a little shorter than you, redheaded, really beautiful and have you had your eyes on her forever?!" Bill joked sounding like a game show announcer.

"Daaaaaad" Fred groaned. "Ok yes it's her but Dad please don't tease me, ok? And don't call her parents or anything dumb like that either." Fred pleaded turning the volume up.

"Me do such a thing?" he asked with mock hurt. "Don't worry I won't, and er congratulations I know it must have taken a lot of courage to ask her that, I felt the same way asking your mother to the prom…"

"Thanks Dad." Fred said turning the channel to a different game.

"And Freddie?" his dad called.

"Yeah Dad?" Fred answered.

"Take the mustang on Friday when you pick her up." Bill Jones disappeared into the kitchen.

Fred knew that his Dad's mustang convertible was his pride and joy, it was rather new, it had metallic blue paint, and leather interior—pretty much a guy's dream sports car. Fred couldn't believe his dad was letting him use it and not making him use the old Honda Accord he normally drove, or the Mystery Machine which was in Shaggy's garage, waiting to be repaired since Shaggy crashed it.

But Fred was happy, it meant that his Dad trusted him with not only the car but with his friend's daughter in the car and it especially meant that his Dad trusted him to not only have Daphne as a friend but something more. Fred sighed and sank deeper into the couch—he couldn't wait until Friday.

**So what do think of it?? there was a lot of dialogue and not much action—I know! but I promise things will happen soon!**

**-daphne vs**


	8. I love you

**A/N: Here is chapter 8! I am really beginning to get into this story! Please read my revamped version of A Daphne and Fred Story, which I am writing now as well. Well I've got nothing else to say, so here it is….**

Homecoming week was going by really fast; it was already Friday, the day of the football game and dance. The day the gang was most anticipating. A homecoming tradition at Coolsville Central was to wear the school's colors (blue and gold) to school on the day of the big game. Fred wore his normal outfit but made sure to at least have some gold, so he wore his dad's Naval Academy letter jacket over his sweater. Daphne wore a blue pleated skirt with a white cardigan, tied around her neck she had a gold scarf and her shoes were shimmering gold wedge heels. Shaggy wore blue jeans and a gold shirt that said 'Bring Back the 60's' Velma wore a blue jumper with a gold turtle neck under it and blue mary jane shoes. And last but definitely not least Scooby-Doo sported a blue and gold striped ribbon around his neck.

Friday at school the classes were cut to 20 minutes each and school let out at noon. Then the school held a carnival in the parking lot. There were all sorts of booths, and food stands set up as well as a Ferris wheel toward the back. The gang walked all around the carnival, Shaggy and Scooby bought out the funnel cake and lemonade stand and Velma was so good at the trivia booth that she won the grand prize: five hundred dollars in scholarship money! Daphne and Fred wondered off by themselves occasionally playing games then Fred saw the pitching game, which he had been quite good at as a kid.

"Hey Daph, watch this!" he said paying the teacher operating the stand and pitching the baseball to knock down three milk bottles in a row. Daphne smiled and clapped her hands as Fred paid again and yet again knocked them all down.

"We have a winner!" the teacher proclaimed and handed Fred a big, floppy, pink teddy bear with hearts on its paws.

"Here it's for you!" Fred said and handed the bear off to Daphne.

"Oh thank you Freddie!" she cried hugging him around the neck. "Guess what I am going to name him?" Daphne asked.

"What?" Fred questioned hoping desperately that it wasn't the name of some male celebrity.

"Freddie." she answered hugging the bear.

"Yeah?" he asked thinking she was asking for him.

"No silly, I named him Freddie!" she laughed taking the blonde boy's hand and pulling him toward the Ferris wheel. "Let's go!"

"Ha ha ok Daph; I am now at your service!" Fred laughed and ran to catch up with Daphne.

5 Hours Later

The football game was going to start at 5:30 and everyone was entering the stadium at Coolsville Central High. Daphne was looking beautiful (as always) in her blue and gold cheerleading outfit and Fred was wearing his football uniform. Shaggy held two bags of peanuts and Scooby held a two liter bottle of Coke. Velma was behind them with a video camera, they found a seat together in the stand, making sure to sit far away from their families, not wanting to be embarrassed.

Meanwhile Daphne was talking to Mr. Jones for a second. "Hey Daphne! Um Freddie wanted to talk to you, behind the bleachers…" he told her. He was hoping that nothing um bad would happen back there, but he trusted his son and he figured he was probably going to wish her good luck or something.

"Oh thank you Mr. Jones." Daphne said hurrying off to meet Fred.

"Hey Daphne!" Fred called when she arrived. Behind the bleachers was definitely a secluded, private spot so maybe now he could tell Daphne something he had been wanting to tell her forever. In fact he had planned it that way.

"Hey Fred! Um your dad said you wanted to see me?" she asked looking around for it was a little creepy back there.

"Um yeah, uh Daph? Well I was wondering if um you wanted to um wear my ascot tonight, when you cheer? You know because I can't wear it anyway and well I would I like it if you would." He said his heart was beating faster and faster each passing second.

"Why of course Freddie, I would love to!" she said. She was quite happy about this, she looked at it kinda like a class ring but you know a little different. "But you have to put it on me" she leaned forward toward him and let him tie the orange cloth around her neck when he was finished she turned it a little to the side to make it look a little more fashionable. She looked up at him; she was so close to him she really really wanted to kiss him but she wasn't sure that he was ready for that yet.

Fred was most definitely ready to kiss her he just had to work up the nerve and he did just that. "Hey Daph, before you go, um well I want to tell you something that I have been waiting to tell you for a long long time…"

Daphne's heart skipped a beat; he was going to tell her his feelings!

"Well Daph, you are certainly one of a kind, and you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I know I really don't deserve you but Daphne I well, I, oh Daphne I love you!" he exclaimed.

Daphne started to cry a little "Oh Freddie I love you too!" she whispered wrapping her hands around his waist. He pulled her closer and closer until there was no more space between them. Then it happened they kissed and the kiss was so passionate it blew the breath out of both of them, but they kept kissing. When they finally stopped Fred held Daphne close and she laid her head on his chest, not talking just standing and letting their hearts talk for them.

Then the romantic silence was broken by the loudspeaker. "All football players please report to the field."

"I have to go." Fred whispered not wanting to let go of Daphne.

"Yeah me too" she confessed. "Good luck!" she whispered.

"You too" he said back kissing her gently one more time before walking toward the field.

**So what did you think?? Hopefully one or two more chapters in this story! comment pleaseee!**


	9. The Big Game

**A/N: Don't have much to say….so enjoy this chapter & comment!!!**

Daphne walked slowly, dazed toward the other cheerleaders, it had happened it had finally happened. She couldn't believe it, she had told Freddie how she felt and amazingly he felt the same way. She thought it was way too good to be true but only time would tell if that was right. Then an icy voice broke the silence.

"Uh DeeDee come on, the game is about to start and you are the captain…stupid." Irene said picking up her pom poms. 

"Oh right." Daphne smiled at Irene and turned around to get ready for her big moment.

Irene just stared, why was Daphne being so nice to her?

Then the lights on the field flickered and the loudspeaker boomed. "Alright everyone let's welcome the Coolsville Cheer squad to the field, they will be doing a special cheer they have written to introduce the players.

Daphne nervously walked onto the field with the other girls fiddling with the ascot around her neck. Then the music started and Daphne got into place, she had made it this far and there was no turning back now…

The girls began to clap their hands and shout "Coolsville Cougars Go Fight Win! We care about where we're goin' not just where we've been." They threw their pom poms in the air and turned around in perfect time to be able to catch them all in sync.

"Yeah we're good and you know it, but when you see our boys you're just gonna blow it! We got a great team we are going to use, so let's introduce 'em before you lose…" The girls formed a diagonal line as the football players ran onto the field.

Daphne took a deep breath and then right on time began to do her part. The other girls began to clap evenly as she put her hands on hips and began to do a jaunty kinda dance. "You might think that you are ready. But forget that cause we got Freddie!" she chanted she threw a smile at Fred then flipped out of the way so the next girl could chant her line about the next football player.

Once all the girls had finished the rhymes about the players they all did front flips and landed right next to each other they finished their routine by placing their elbows on the other girl's shoulders and shouting. "Gooooo Coolsville!!"

"Thank you girls!" the announcer said as the cheerleaders jogged off the field. Then the game began. It didn't start well. East high already had made several touchdowns. But Fred and the other players were not going to lose the homecoming game in their senior year. Finally with only a minute left in the game it was tied. Shaggy and Scooby were jumping up and down. They had drunk so much soda they had sugar high and were quite hyper. Velma had already run out of video tape for the camera and had joined Shaggy and Scooby in their cheering.

"Like Go Go GO!!!" Shaggy yelled.

"Reah Ro!!" Scooby added. (Yeah go)

Daphne stood on the sidelines fiddling with Freddie's ascot around her neck. She was anxious and she always fiddled with something when she felt this way. Then Coolsville had the opportunity to kick a field goal, if it scored then they won. Daphne closed her eyes and the next thing she heard was.

"COOLSVILLE WINS!!!" the announcer shouted. The stands went wild. People were jumping up and down and cheering at the top of their lungs. The coach and the other players ran out into the field and were all yelling and jumping and cheering. Daphne ran out to Fred. She could care less if he was sweaty and grass stained. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Fred you won!" she whispered. Then he lifted her off the ground and kissed her yes right in front of everyone. Not that many people were looking but still some people saw.

When the win had been announced Shaggy had twirled Velma around and hugged Scooby who had knocked over a cup of soda in his excitement. Then they raced to the field to congratulate Fred on winning and Daphne on her wonderful cheer. When they got saw their two best friends in a tight lip-lock in the center of the field. "Like they finally got together!" Shaggy said happily.

"Well…." Velma said looking at Shaggy and blushing. "Maybe we should follow their lead." She reached up and kissed Shaggy and he of course kissed back.

"Like Zoinksssss." Shaggy said when the kiss was over.

"Ro Roy!" Scooby said. (Oh boy)

**A/N: Commentttt!!! Oh yeah and sorry, my cheer writing skills aren't the best…**


	10. Homecoming Heartbreak

**A/N: Here is the next chapter!! Enjoy!!**

The gang didn't really want to linger much after the game since the dance started in an hour and all of them needed time to get ready. So they went their separate ways promising to meet up at the dance.

When Daphne arrived home she took a shower then got to fixing her hair. She blow dried it and then brushed it until it kind of puffed out. She wasn't sure if she wanted to wear it up but after about fifteen minutes of putting it up and taking it down she decided to leave it down. Then she started for her closet to get her dress. She had purchased it with Velma at the mall about two weeks ago and had almost forgotten what it looked like. The dress was very pretty but simple (Daphne didn't want to go extravagant until prom!) it came to just above her knees and was dark purple with spaghetti straps and a short flared skirt. She then did her makeup looking in the mirror about once every five seconds.

Velma was getting ready too. She had styled her hair so it fell around her face and didn't look as tomboyish. Then she took out her dress Daphne had helped her pick out, it was a floor length, red, halter dress that suited her petite figure, as Daphne had said. Velma didn't put on much make-up but she thought she looked ready. She was very nervous though and she wanted to look just right for Shaggy.

Freddie hadn't done much, except shower and put on some of his dad's cologne. He was wearing dress pants and a light blue dress shirt with a striped tie.

Shaggy too was dressed simple he wore brown pants with a light green dress shirt and matching tie. Scooby wore a blue bow tie and was now "brushing" his fur.

"Like come on we got to pick up Velms!" Shaggy said snatching his dog's collar and pulling him out the door. So Scooby and Shaggy were off to Velma's house.

Fred had taken the sacred mustang keys and put them in his pocket. Then he tried to get away from his Dad easily.

"Bye Dad!" he said closing the door.

"Bye Freddie! Have Fun!" was all Bill Jones had time to say before he heard the garage door opening and the sound of the car starting. "Ahhh Teenagers…" he muttered then turned the TV on.

Fred got to Daphne's house and drove up the driveway without even breaking a sweat. But as soon as his finger hit the doorbell the sweat came pouring out and so did the anxiety.

Mr. Blake answered the door "Hello Fred!" he said politely stepping aside so the young man could enter. "Daphne, dear he's here!" he called up the stairs.

"Hello Frederick!" Elizabeth Blake said as she entered the room. Daphne had clearly gotten her good looks from her mother, a former British super model, who had the same hourglass figure, blue eyes and of course stunning red hair as her daughter.

"Er Hi Mrs. Blake..." Fred stammered.

Then Daphne came running down the stairs high heels clanging, hair flying, skirt swooshing, and of course looking extremely beautiful. "Hey Freddie!" she cried.

"Heya Daph! You all ready?" He said holding out his arm.

"Yep I am, and I can't wait!" Daphne said hugging her parents, grabbing her beaded purple clutch purse and sticking her arm through Fred's. "Bye Daddy and Mother love you, oh yeah we'll be back late!"

"That's ok just not past two in the morning and have a nice time dear!" Mrs. Blake called.

"Have fun honey!" Mr. Blake said then he closed the door. But the two parents peeked through the window to see what was happening.

Fred gave Daphne a white corsage and then Daphne kissed him, a rather long kiss then they got in the car and Fred drove off. The Blakes stood watching until the taillights disappeared. "Oh my George our daughter is growing up awfully fast, do you think two am was too lenient?" Elizabeth said hugging her husband.

"Nope dear, Fred's a nice boy and well we have got to let her grow up at some point, she's seventeen now..." George replied. "Now come along dear, we have a "date" too…" the Blake's walked off down the hallway toward the kitchen. (Yes tonight the "hot date" was to make dinner; it was the cook's night off!)

"Wow Freddie, nice car!" Daphne exclaimed sinking back into the leather seat.

"Thanks, er it's my dad's." Fred said flipping on the turn signal to turn into the parking lot at the school. "You look really beautiful tonight Daph."

"Aw thanks Fred you look really really handsome." she exclaimed.

"Thanks! Now let's go party!" he grasped her hand and they walked together toward the school.

Once inside the whole gang met up, exchanged compliments and then began to dance. Every slow song Velma and Shaggy danced together and Daphne and Freddie danced together. Scooby found a cheerleader to dance with or he hung out at the refreshment table. They gang was having so much fun, because even though they were in love they could be in love and have fun at the same time, just as Velma had predicted earlier in the story.

Then came the climax of the evening: king and queen. "Ok Cougars here is who you picked for your homecoming king…." the DJ announced, "Fred Jones!" Fred walked onto the center of the dance floor. Pretty much everyone knew that Daphne was going to be picked for queen so they stepped out of the way to let her through. "And then queen is…"

Daphne stood up and began walking toward the center.

"Irene Peters!" the DJ said.

There was a cry of joy (Irene) and then a cry of utter disbelief (Freddie) and then a cry of pain and disappointment (Daphne.)

Shaggy and Velma stepped forward to comfort the redhead but the damage was done, Daphne ran off toward the girl's room.

**So what do you think?? Comment!!**


	11. Happily Ever After

**A/N: So I think this chapter will be my last in this story. I just want to move on and write other Scooby stories so I am trying to get the two that are going now complete before school starts. So here is chapter 11, enjoy&comment!**

Daphne didn't actually go into the bathroom, no she was anything but a wallflower, she stood outside by the artificial plant and tried not to let the tears come. Shaggy and Velma had come over to try and comfort her but that was the problem, Daphne didn't need comforting but most important she didn't _want _comforting. I mean come on she knew that it was stupid to cry over homecoming king and queen but to her the outcome of this meant that her and Fred were not meant to be.

Fred stood in the middle of the floor, thinking, he didn't want to dance with Irene but tradition was tradition so he put his arms on her shoulders but he kept her a good distance away. "Man what the hell am I doing…?" Fred thought. "Come on I finally tell Daphne I love her and then this happens." he broke away from Irene and began to walk off.

"Excuse me seniors?" came the principal's booming voice over the mike. The music stopped and all the teens looked at Mr. Hopkins. "It seems as if we have had a little trouble with cheating…" he looked right at Irene. "We discovered that there was more ballots than voting seniors and removed them, well the name written in for queen was Irene Peters." The whole student population turned to look at Irene who was standing in the middle of the floor. "So Miss. Peters, you must come with me, and DJ Dan will now read the names of the rightful king and queen." Mr. Hopkins jumped off the stage and grabbed Irene's arms escorting her out of the room. A sound of "Ohhhhhhhh" like you might hear when a student is called to the office was emitted from the crowd in the room.

"Alrighttt Cougars the real king and queen are Fred Jones and Daphne Blake!" the DJ announced and all the seniors began to clap as a teary Daphne ran toward Freddie who was still in the middle of the floor.

Daphne wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and wiped her tears on his shirt. "Oh Freddie we are meant to be…" she sighed into his shoulder.

Fred chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. "Of course Daphne, my queen, didn't you know that royalty _always_ has a happy ending?" he whispered.

She giggled and kissed him while they swayed around the floor. Velma and Shaggy and Scooby watched from the side, "Like Velms, Happily ever after?" Shaggy asked.

"Of course Shag, happily ever after." Shaggy put his arm around Velma.

"Rawww Rappily Rever Rafter!" Scooby whispered. (Awww happily ever after)

_So the gang went on to have a great senior year and of course lived happily ever after. _

_**The End**_


End file.
